Reencounter Digimon Tamers
by puertonp
Summary: Some years have passed and the Tamers meet their partners again to live new adventures...
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

-The film was really good, I loved the fight scenes – stated Rika.

-You always like the fight scenes – Henry pointed out.

Henry and Rika were on the underground station waiting to go back home. They were holdings hands and talking.

-The dinner was also fine, I loved the udon – Henry added.

-You always like udon – Rika replied mockingly.

They started laughing.

Suddenly, a familiar mist started rising from the tunnel.

-It can't be…-said Henry shivering.

-But it is, no doubt-replied Rika becoming alert.

They both put their glasses on and started hearing a sound, getting closer.

-Here they come – Henry said.

A couple of drimogemons appeared at the station destroying the railways. Henry took Rika by her waist, jumping away from the platform as the digimons destroyed it. Just then, a light came from Rika and Henry's bags.

-What is that? – Rika asked. She took the light from her bag – It is the digivice.

Henry had also taken his digivice.

-That means…- he was interrupted by some shots and blue fire balls, then the cry of the drimogemons.

Gargomon and Kyubimon appeared from the tunnel.

-Guys! – Rika cried in happiness.

Gargomon and Kyubimon attacked again the drimogemons and they disappeared.

-Gargomon – called Henry approaching his partner.

-Kyubimon – Rika said rising her arms to embrace her digimon.

The digimons run towards their tamers and they hugged.

-Henry, I'm really happy to see you – Gargomon said hugging Henry and rising him.

-Me too – mumbled Henry between Gargomon's arms.

-Ruki… - Kyubimon greeted nuzzling Rika's hand.

-I missed you – Rika said putting her arms around Kyubimon's head.

-By the way, what were you doing together? – Gargomon asked putting Henry back in the floor.

-Well…we were going back home from a date – Henry explained looking at Rika as she nodded in agreement.

-I cannot believe it!That is great – exclaimed Gargomon in excitement hugging Henry back.

-I'm happy for you two – Kyubimon added, smiling at Rika.

-Thank you guys – replied Rika and Henry at the same time smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

The sound of distant sirens made them react. They quickly ran for a side exit of the station. Soon enough the digimons got tired and became Gummymon and Viximon so Rika and Henry had to carry them. Luckily, they weren't spotted by the police.

They could not go home by underground so they walked, in silence.

-This changes everything… - Henry broke the silence with a laconic voice.

-We should talk with the others first thing in the morning. For the moment we should just rest.

-You are right.

The digimons were already asleep in their partners' arms.

When Rika and Henry had to go different ways to go home they kissed and wished goodnight.

-We will talk tomorrow – Rika promised.

-Yes.

After a while, Gummymon smiled and looked at Henry.

-You seem happy.

-Weren't you sleep? – replied Henry raising his eyebrow but without helping having a smile in his face.

-I woke up because of the lights.

Henry looked away, making a turn to another street.

-To answer your question, yes I am happy.

Gummymon went back to sleep with a smile.

When Henry arrived home, without any noise he went directly to his bedroom. In the dark he changed clothes and went to sleep.

-Is Suzie here? – asked Gummymon went they were already in bed.

-Yes, she is.

-I want to see her; it seems strange but I missed playing with her.

-You will see her in the morning – Henry said stroking his friend.

Rika was lost in her thoughts.

-Are you happy we are back? – Viximon asked looking at Rika.

-Of course I am – replayed the girl with a smile.

-Seems many things have changed.

-Yes, they have but some other remain the same.

They arrived home. Viximon jumped to the ground and moved around the big living room.

-Isn't your granny here?

-She died last year and as you know, my mum is busy most of the time so I'm alone home…

Viximon looked at Rika with sad eyes, without being able to say anything.

-Anyway, that was before Henry and I started dating, I do not feel alone anymore – continued Rika, she realised her partner was sad and that was the last thing she wanted her to be.

-I wish I had been here to help you Rika.

Rika picked up Viximon and hugged her. Without saying anything they went to the bedroom and fell asleep rapidly.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

-So they are back – Kazu said as soon as Henry and Rika appeared.

The whole group was in a very nice café in the city centre after work. Terriermon was in Suzie's lap and Renamon has joined the couple as they passed the park in front of the café.

-As you can see, they are – Rika retorted a bit annoyed for saying something so obvious.

-What happened last night? – Takato interrupted as he saw Rika's expression.

-We were going back from a date and some digimons appeared at the underground…Kyubimon and Gargomon took care of them – Henry replied quickly.

-It appeared on the news – Kenta pointed out, showing an article from a newspaper on his phone.

-It just said that the underground station was destroyed, they didn't actually see the digimons; we left just in time – Rika explained – we are safe for the moment.

-What are you going to do with them? – Jeri asked.

-They can stay in my home for the moment, while we work. It is empty most of the time – Rika replied.

-But the digimons said something is happening, they wanted to tell us – Henry added looking at Terriermon and Renamon.

The digimons looked to each other.

-There is something off in the digital world – Terriermon started – we do not know what it is.

-We came here looking for your help – Renamon continued – I think D-reaper is back.

-We do not know for sure. We just know that some digimons are acting in a strange way, more violent – Terriermon pointed out.

-And that there are breaches again between worlds – Renamon added – That is how we came here.

-Where you two together in the digital world? – Suzie asked Terriermon.

-We just found each other. An Andromon was attacking me and Renamon appeared to help me – Terriermon explained.

-Well, what we can make out of this is that there is some kind of problem – Kazu summed up.

-Maybe the rest of digimons will come – Kenta added.

-Probably we will need their help – Takato agreed with Kenta.

-Anyway, Kenta and I can try to take a look on the web to see if we can find anything – Henry offered looking at Kenta who nodded.

-I can take a look at the newspapers to see if there is any lab or company who has been messing around the web – Rika offered as well. She was always working with newspapers.

-The rest we can be alert to anything suspicious – Takato added looking at Jeri, Kazu and Suzie.

Out of the blue an explosion was heard and people running.

-Like that? – Asked Kazu standing up as the rest of the team.

They all run outside. A group of Gazimons was moving towards them and people ran in terror. The Gazimons were eating the metal they found.

A fire ball hit one of the Gazimons and it disappeared.

-I know that fire ball! – Takato shouted.

As he said that Guilmon came running.

-Takato!

-Guilmon!

-Leo Claws

A little lion digimon appeared.

-Renamon, help Guilmon.

-You too Terriermon.

All four digimon finished with the Gizamons.

-We should get out of here – Kazu said as they all run for the back streets.

When they were far enough they stopped.

-Takato! - Guilmon jumped on Takato and threw him to the ground. Takato hugged him.

-I'm also happy to see you Guilmon – Takato affirmed – but who is your friend?

-He is Liollmon; he is the rookie level of Leomon – Guilmon said as a matter of fact, then he looked at Jeri – He is your partner.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

-Really? is that you Leomon? – Jeri asked with a hopeful voice, approaching the little lion, almost tears in her eyes.

-Yes, I have blurred memories from back then but…I recognise you, you are Jeri, my partner – said Liollmon hesitantly, also approaching Jeri.

Jeri fell to her knees and hugged the digimon, crying

-Lilollmon, I'm so happy to see you.

-Me too – Liollmon was also crying.

The rest of the group was either crying or smiling.

-Better we call it for today – Takato said, cleaning a tear from his eye – can we meet at your place tomorrow Rika? after work?

-Sure, and you can bring the digimons home before work. I guess…you would rather spend the evening and night with them.

-Thanks Rika – Jeri said hugging her, also carrying Liollmon.

They said goodbye and went home.

After Takato and Guilmon were alone,

-Takato, did you kissed Jeri?

Takato looked at his partner surprised.

-Yes, I did. We are a couple.

-A couple?

-Yes, when two people love each other, they become a couple. They go out together; they do things together. But, how did you know about kissing?

-I remember from the last time I was with Takato, I overheard it.

-Ohhhh…I see.

-But I'm really happy for Takato and Jeri. I want my friends to be happy.

-Thanks bud – Takato smiled at his partner.

They arrived home.

-Mum? Dad?

-Welcome home son, I'm preparing…

-Mum, remember Guilmon? he is my friend and he is back for a while.

-Yes, I remember. Welcome home Guilmon – Takato's mother approached the digimon and stroked his head which Guilmon liked.

-Thanks, Takato's mum – replied the digimon blushing a little bit and hugging her legs.

-You can call me Kaede.

-And you can call me Ryuji – added Takato's father also stroking also his head.

-Jeri…I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you again.

Jeri was carrying Liollmon with both arms and her face buried in the silky fur of his back.

-I know; I know but…I cannot believe you are here…again…after all this time.

Liollmon extended a paw to touch Jeri's face.

-Now you are even stronger than back then. I see you are happy. I'm sorry I caused you pain.

-Now I'm even happier Liollmon.

They both smiled. They continued in silence and arrived home.

-Ready to meet my parents?

-Yes

-Mum, dad, I'm home.

They entered the living room.

-Hello, sweetie, how was the meeting with your friends? – her father was reading the newspapers and when he looked at his daughter saw that she was with somebody else. Same with her mother who was reading a book.

-Mum, dad, this is Liollmon; my digimon partner.

Her parents were left speechless.

-Hello, nice to meet you – Liollmon greeted jumping to the ground – I'm Jeri's partner and I really like her.

-So you were with her back then, when they all went to the digital world and the problem with D-reaper – Jeri's father asked the little lion.

-Yes, I was with her and we protected each other until…I was deleted…but now I'm back.

-You must be Leomon, right? Jeri talked about you a lot back then – the mother asked – If you are him we only have grateful words for you and you are more than welcome to stay, right, hon? – the mother greeted the digimon with a warm expression in her face.

-Of course, he can stay – the father added smiling.

-Renamon, what do you want for dinner? – Rika asked her partner just before arriving to the house.

-Ramen is fine – Renamon replied.

Rika put the key on the lock.

-Perfect, we will make it as soon as…

-Is there a problem Rika?

-The door is not locked

Rika finished opening the door.

-Mum?

-Rika? I'm so happy you are here for…

-Mum, Renamon is back so whatever you are having for dinner, make it for three.

-Yeah, sure, no problem. I was preparing the ramen you like so much. Just as granny used to make it. I will just put more pasta and a bit more of meat.

-Thanks mum

-Oh, and Renamon. Welcome back – she greeted the digimon with a big smile.

-Thanks for the dinner.

-No prob, later we can watch a film. Girls night, the more the merrier – she added as she just went back to the kitchen.

Rika and Renamon looked at each other with a small smile.

-Sure mum but nothing romantic – Rika replied going to the kitchen to prepare to set the table.

-I hope mum is preparing dim sum for dinner.

-She prepares that at the weekends, probably she will have prepared some rice, vegetables and meat.

-I like that!

-The question is: what you do not like? – Henry asked his partner with a big smile.

They all laughed. Suddenly, Suzie got sad.

-I miss Lopmon.

-Hey, I'm sure he will come – Henry comforted his sister surrounding her arms with his.

-Yeah! How could he not come back to you? – the digimon affirmed with enthusiasm to cheer her up.

-You are right Terriermon – Suzie answered taking him from Henry's shoulder and kissing the rabbit digimon in the forehead.

They arrived home.

-Mum, dad, we are home – Henry greeted.

-Henry, is it true?

-Hello, mister Lee – Terriermon greeted the scientist jumping to the ground.

-Yes, dad, Terriermon is back for indefinite time.

-Not Lopmon?

-We believe that he will come soon – Suzie replied with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

-Good, you will have to keep me informed of what is going on but not now, you mum is finishing dinner and she does not want us to be late.

-Sure dad – Henry and Suzie replied at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-It's finally Friday! – Suzie shouted as she opened the door.

-Yes! – Terriermon replied jumping from the living room at the encounter of the girl.

-Welcome home sis – greeted Henry coming out of his bedroom carrying some dirty dishes and glasses.

-Bro, you look like you need a bit of fresh air – she pointed out raising an eyebrow.

-Kenta has just left because he has a date with Akira, a uni classmate. We were trying to find anything about the digimons…since this morning – Henry explained trying to justify his sweaty t shirt and bloodshot eyes.

-Any luck? – the girl asked with a tone of hope.

-No, I'm sorry. I know you are worried about Lopmon – Henry replied closing his eyes a little bit, a sad expression on his mouth. Terriermon had the same expression, his ears looked inanimate.

She sighed. She just took her bag in her hands and moved slowly to her bedroom, unknotting the lace of her high school uniform.

-I have dancing training, the festival is soon and then we will meet for dinner. And you, better have a shower and go out with Rika or spar a bit. You need to get away from computers for a while – Suzie sweetly told off her brother. He knew that was to cover her sadness.

-Yes, sis – he relented taking Terriermon from the ground towards the bedroom to take clean clothes and then to the bathroom.

-So you like Depeche mode? – Akira asked his date with a tone of mild disbelief.

-Yeah, a friend of mine liked them and after hearing them a lot, I liked them too – Kenta was thinking about Kazu who liked electronic music.

-Cool. I guess everyone has a friend like that. It happened to me with superheroes films – the other boy continued stroking his chin and closing his eyes for a moment like he was remembering good times.

-What do you prefer Marvel or DC? – Kenta asked with a mischievous grin.

-Marvel, and do not tell me you are a DC fan because I will just run away from this date – Akira answered pointing at Kenta with an equal mischievous grin.

-You do not have to worry, I'm a Marvel fan to the core – Kenta replied proudly raising his head.

They both laughed.

-Then we can meet to watch the next Marvel film – Akira added still with a bit of laughter on his tone.

-I thought you would never ask – Kenta retorted raising his glass.

They made a toast with their glasses of beer. The conversation continued while eating fried ramen.

-I like the action scenes. They are well done with the explosions and jumps – Akira explained. He was studying graphic design and animation.

As on cue, there was an explosion nearby. They both turned their faces towards it, as the other customers.

Kenta was quick to act.

-Sorry Akira but this may be important. I promise I will compensate it – He said deadly serious almost jumping from his seat and moving towards the other boy.

Then he kisses the boy gentle on the lips and he started running towards the explosion.

Akira was dumbfounded for an instant but he followed suit.

The explosion came from a small square in the middle of a neighbourhood of narrow streets full of traditional restaurants and tea houses.

Kenta's suspicions came a reality when he found Suzie.

-Suzie! – Kenta shouted waving a hand.

-Kenta? –Suzie came to a halt to recover her breath.

-Did you think the same as me? –Kenta asked when he reached her.

-Digimons. Yes, I was with my dancing partners when I heard the explosion – Suzie explained starting to run again and Kenta with her.

-I was on a date… Kenta added a bit embarrassed when he remembered what he had just done.

-So I was told – Suzie looked at him mischievously. She was fan of gossip; however, she left it for later.

The conversation was interrupted by another explosion. This time just above their heads. They stopped again.

Their digivices started reacting. Now that they knew digimons were appearing, they always carried them.

-Deputymon. A gun digimon…fantastic – Suzie commented sarcastically when the figure of a digimon appeared from her device.

- _Air shot_

- _Marching fishes_

Both attacks hit a couple of Deputymons who were about to shot again.

-Lopmon! – Suzie almost cried turning her head towards the voice. She run and took Lopmon from the ground.

-Suzie! – the digimon hugged his partner tightly.

The other one was a white seal with purple markings and an orange mohawk.

-Hello, Kenta – the seal digimon greeted, raising a paw – I'm the rookie form of Marineangemon: Gomamon.

Kenta was with his mouth wide opened but as they looked at each other in the eyes. He recognised his partner.

-Bud…I'm really very happy to see you – he replied kneeling and hugging Gomamon.

-Here you are – Akira interrupted as he entered the small square gasping for air.

He found Kenta hugging Gomamon and Lopmon and Suzie looking at him.

- _Russian roulette_

- _Darkness gear_

-Sorry to join the party late – Kazu greeted coming from another of the small streets. Together with him was a digimon shaped as a gear with two eyes and mouth and two smaller gears as hands.

-You are always welcome bro – Kenta greeted back with Gomamon still in his arms.

-Guys, I do not want to be a spoiler but Deputymon are Champion level so maybe we will need to evolve – Lopmon interrupted from Suzie's arms who was looking at him seriously.

-Roger that, Hagurumon let's go – Kazu said taking his digivice

-We too Gomamon – both looking and nodding

-Lopmon, ready? – Suzie asked with a grin and Lopmon corresponded.

-Hagurumon digievolve to…Guardromon

-Gomamon digievolve to…Seadramon

-Lopmon digievolve to…Antylamon

-Akira just stay behind me – Kenta put himself before the boy, between Akira and the digimons

-OK… - Akira weakly replied, surprised and pleased of Kenta's reaction but he only showed it with a light tinge of red on his cheeks, almost imperceptible.

- _Warning laser_

- _Ice blast_

- _Bunny blades_

The deputymons disappeared one after the other as the attacks hit their objectives.

The digimons returned to their rookie levels. Kazu and Suzie were talking with their digimons next to them. They knew better than to interrupt his friends weird date.

-Akira…I can explain – Kenta started embarrassed, almost stammering. Gomamon was looking at him confused.

-You do not have to explain to me anything Kenta. I know enough to see that these are digimons – he replied with shooting voice, reaching a hand towards Gomamon, who was in Kenta's arms and was reaching to Akira, sniffing his hand. The boy stroked the digimon who was happy with the attention – what was a surprise is that you are one of those chosen children. You are kind of superhero.

Kenta was blushing at this point but with a face of elation for Akira's reaction to him and Gomamon. Even more when Akira got even closer to him and kissed him with the digimon in the middle of them, still confused but happy.

-Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but we better get out of here before the police arrives – Kazu insisted touching the boys' arms and motioning them towards a street.

They all run and got lost in the labyrinth of streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Kids, tell me which animals you can see.

-A dolphin!

-A shark!

-Well done, what do you know about them?

Jeri was with her class in the Tokyo Sea Life Park. Liollmon wanted to come so he was in his in training form, Frimon, in Jeri's bag, peeping at everything and enjoying the kids' enthusiasm.

Some weeks have passed and by then he knew Jeri was a teacher. He spent more mornings with the other digimon at Rika's house but once a week he liked to be with Jeri in class. He hid at the ceiling beams so he could see everything that was going on.

They were moving to the section of the park when Frimon stirred inside the bag.

-Jeri, a digimon is near, at the sea. I should go.

Jeri didn't say nothing but moved to a side corridor. The kids were with one of the Park's guides but she must be quick.

Frimon evolved just when he came out of the bag.

-I'm going, do not leave the kids.

-Be careful Liollmon.

Jeri run back with the class and approached one the windows who had a view to the bay. He could see a massive red sea snake rise from the water.

-Mega seadramon…ultimate level digimon…

Jeri's fingers clenched around the digivice. Then a light rose from it.

Liollmon had just appeared on the other side of the glass, approaching the snake digimon and he got engulfed in a white light

-Liollmon evolve to…Leomon.

The cherished and familiar shape of the humanoid lion digimon appeared.

Jeri fought the tears forming in her eyes.

- _Beast king fist_

That didn't seem to affect the feral digimon. And Leomon just barely avoided the attack of the sea digimon.

Luckily the kids were too busy with the animals but the situation didn't last for long.

-Look, a giant sea snake! – one of the kids shouted pointing at the sea.

In a second all the kids were with Jeri at the window

The guide pushed the alarm.

-All to the parking lot – the guide ordered.

Jeri went with them. However, when she got outside she took her mobile and looked for a number.

-Rika, a digimon appeared at the sea life park. I'm here with the kids and Leomon is fighting it but he will need your help. I call you because I remember you told me you will be near today – Jeri was speaking really quick but she was awfully calm.

-Yes, I'm in a photo session near. We are on our way. Hold on.

5 minutes later Rika appeared riding Kyubimon. She was wearing a black long vaporous dress which showed all her back and on her feet were stilettos. She was wearing make-up: smokey eyes and red lipstick. Her hair was half braided in a kind of medieval fashion.

-Do not say anything. This is an emergency and we could not waste time- she warned her friend while she was going down the yellow fox.

-OK…-Jeri mumbled but she her mouth was wide open, the same as the kids.

-Kyubimon, go help Leomon.

Without replying kuybimon rushed to the battlefield.

By then, the digimons had moved a bit and both women could see them from where they were standing.

-Kids, stay behind me – Jeri order her kids who were in two formations as she has taught them to be when they were out of the school.

Soon enough it was clear the digimon needed something else to defeat the sea snake.

-They need to evolve… - Rika mumbled through her gritted teeth.

Jeri nooded

-But how? – Jeri thought. Just then she saw something in the corner of her eye…

-Calumon! – she shouted

Rika turned her head towards where Jeri was looking.

Calumon had seen them and was gliding towards them, he landed in Jeri's arms.

-Calu, happy to see my friends

-We too Calumon – Rika greeted strocking his head while Jeri hugged him.

-Calumon, Leomon and Kyubimon need you help to evolve and protect all these people.

-Calumon is going to help, calu.

Just then Calumon's triangle in his forehead started glowing and so did the D-arks.

-Kyubimon matrix evolve to…Taomon

-Leomon matrix evolve to…Bancholeomon

-Is that…Leomon? – Jeri asked in confusion when she looked at her digimon.

Leomon now was smaller and wearing trousers as his previous stage but now he was wearing also a leather coat and his mane looked almost as human hair and had grey colour. He had a hat too and a huge knife in his wrist.

- _Flash Bancho Punch_

- _Buddhist Brush Brandish_

When both attacks hit Megaseadramon, the digimon bursted into data.

Both digimon approached the women to the amazement of the kids.

-Jeri sensei…who are they? – one of the little girls asked.

-He is my friend – Jeri introduced her digimon

-I'm Bancholeomon kids, happy to meet you.

-And they are Rika and Taomon – Jeri continued.

-Nice to meet you too kids – Rika greeted while Taomon bowed.

-We better get going Rika – Taomon interrupted the moment while the kids were asking questions and running around them.

Bancholeomon nooded in acknowledgment and both digimon disappeared.

Later that evening,

-Really? Leomon evolved? that is amazing – Takato chirped putting an arm around Jeri's shoulders.

-Also is a good thing that nothing has been destroyed – Henry added as a matter of fact.

The digimons were playing around the swingsets and sliders. Calumon was also with them while the tamers sat in a nearby bench with Starbucks coffees.

-Lucky you were near Rika – he continued looking at Rika with a smile she had always liked.

-You should have seen her, she looked amazing with the high heels and the dress – Jeri intervened motioning with her arms and hands.

Rika blushed.

-I would have liked to see that – Henry laughed touching Rika's hand and reassuring her with his eyes.

-I would pay to see that – Takato added laughing and looking at Henry.

-You can always pay for the magazine – Rika retorted sticking her tongue out at her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Chapter

-Did you have fun? – a voice asked Akira from the shadows.

The boy stopped just under a streetlight in a narrow street near his home.

-A lot but you didn't show up. You could have helped. I have seen you evolve like the others – he replied looking up, from the voice has come.

-I just didn't want to reveal myself yet. Also, I didn't want to interrupt you – Akira noticed a tinge of sarcasm in his digimon partner voice.

Just when the digimon has finished saying that sentence he jumped right in front of Akira, under the light. He was like a ferret but snow white with golden markings.

-Thanks for worrying about my private life – Akira replied with the same sarcastic tone, folding his arms, although he knew Kudamon really cared for him – Are they the ones you are looking for? – he continued in a more serious tone, unfolding his arms.

-Yes. The ones who fought D-Reaper – Kudamon looked Akira in the eyes like confirming the boy's words.

-What a coincidence… - Akira's voice trailed off, he was looking to the starless sky

-Indeed… - the digimon affirmed, looking at his dreamy partner.

-Seriously? now? We have exams and papers to do! –Kazu shouted while running and raising his arms to the sky.

-Do you think the digimon care about our student life? – Henry replied sarcastically, panting.

-They totally should! – Kazu come back was harsher than usual when he turned his face to look in the eye to Henry.

-Guys, I cannot believe I'm the one saying this but better focus. This is quite big – Kenta interrupted looking at the both in the eye without stopping running.

A group of Mamothmon were breaking havoc at the science campus. Luckily, the boys' digimon just arrived as well.

Terriermon matrix evolve to…Rapidmon

Hagurumon matrix evolve to…Andromon

Gomamon matrix evolve to…Megaseadramon

-Knowledge of Swift - a voice shouted from above and a blur was seen.

Suddenly the blur materialized a kind of green flying horse appeared just when a few Mamothmon turned into data.

-What did just happen? – Kazu asked to no one in particular.

-Spiral Sword

-Thunder Javelin

-Rapid Fire

-Gale Soaring Sword

-He has just helped us… - Henry's voiced trailed of mixing with the smoke the quick fight has left.

-And he went away… - Kenta finished Henry's thoughts.

-Well, it could have been worse, we have solved the problem before it escalated – Kazu pointed out crossing his arms behind his neck in a careless but practical manner.

Their digimon just came back into their rookie forms and were walking towards them.

The following morning,

All the tamers and the digimons met I Rika's house, this conversation was too important.

-This means there are more digimon in the human world and I do not mean feral ones – Rika crossing her arms and her brow furrowed more than usual wasn't a good sign.

-Do you think he is like Impmon? – Jeri asked in general, moving her eyes from one of her friends to the next.

-That means there has to be a human tamer with him – Takato picked up Jeri's reasoning. He touched his chin with his hand focused in thought.

-Then why the tamer didn't show up? – Suzie asked in an indignant manner. Moving her arms up and then down like not understanding why a tamer won't be ready to join forces to fight a common enemy.

-We need to find him or her. A digimon that strong can be really helpful – Kazu said as a matter of fact, with his arms folded as Rika. He was quite practical and direct.

-Yeah, Kazu is right. He turned several Mammothmon into data in less than a blink of an eye – Kenta agreed with Kazu. He nodded in recognition.

-Then our next move is clear, we need to find that mysterious tamer – Suzie put into words what everyone was thinking. She had a mischievous grin in her mouth, like the idea of finding someone was funny.

Everyone agreed with her.


End file.
